


Délicatesse

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Dificilmente rendia-se aos outros, mas tão facilmente rendia-se à delicadeza dele."
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 8





	Délicatesse

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Shion tinha mãos leves, macias, delicadas — mãos que tocavam o corpo de Nezumi como se sua pele fosse seda pura. Tão pacientemente os dedos percorriam a superfície alva, demorando-se em pontos estratégicos que faziam a respiração de Nezumi falhar.

Sua virilha por exemplo, onde os pelos pubianos forravam a área sensível sem torná-la menos vulnerável ao toque. Os indicadores de Shion gostavam de desenhar sobre as linhas que definiam a pélvis de Nezumi; os dedões gostavam de se juntar na base do membro rígido, massageando-o com movimentos circulares.

Shion tinha lábios aveludados, sedutores, delicados — lábios que beijavam os de Nezumi lentamente, sempre induzindo-o a pedir mais. A boca fazia uma trilha sobre o torso desnudo, os dentes mordiscavam-lhe os mamilos eriçados e a língua enroscava-se no sexo pulsante.

Se houvesse uma palavra para definir o que Nezumi sentia cada vez que Shion o chupava daquele jeito, essa palavra seria _inexplicável._ Como ele poderia explicar a sensação abrasadora em seu baixo ventre ou, ainda, o modo anormal como suas pernas tremiam e seus pés contorciam-se sobre a roupa de cama velha?

Sentir a umidade da boca em conjunto com a pressão que os dedões faziam era _apenas_ … era _demais,_ era _muito,_ demasiadamente intenso e erótico. Era o que fazia Nezumi ter o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite enquanto gritava o nome de Shion.

Sem palavras sujas, sem selvageria, sem desespero, _só_ a delicadeza de Shion — o que dava prazer a Nezumi. Ele poderia ficar ereto a noite inteira se tivesse apenas isso.

Shion tinha coxas quentes, aconchegantes, delicadas — coxas que davam-lhe suporte para ficar sobre o corpo de Nezumi, uma de cada lado, friccionando-se contra os seus quadris. Era impossível não observá-lo descendo o traseiro vagarosamente até o falo ainda molhado de sêmen. A boca que há instantes atrás consumia com gosto cada parte de Nezumi agora abria-se lentamente em um perfeito “O” a cada centímetro encaixado dentro de seu corpo.

Nezumi não sabia como era capaz de manter suas mãos longe daquela cintura esguia que só provocava-o com movimentos compassados, não sabia como era capaz de manter seus toques vorazes longe do membro que agora roçava em seu abdome. Ele _sempre_ deixava Shion cuidar de tudo, afinal o rapaz o fazia com tanta ternura, tão condizente com sua personalidade.

Shion tinha cabelos finos, sedosos, delicados — cabelos que dançavam sobre o pescoço de Nezumi quando este sentia o corpo do outro deitar-se sobre o dele. Os fios brancos faziam cócegas em sua pele com a velocidade moderada com a qual Shion guiava a penetração enquanto escondia a cabeça no espaço de sua clavícula.

Nezumi também adorava a delicadeza dos pequenos mamilos de Shion e o modo como eles pareciam causar choque quando esfregavam-se contra os seus.

Nezumi também adorava a delicadeza do nariz de Shion e do jeito que ele bisbilhotava seus cabelos emaranhados quando eles faziam sexo.

Nem mesmo quando Shion aumentava o ritmo das reboladas a ponto de não conseguir mais selar os lábios de tanto gemer ele deixava de ser delicado. A forma como suas nádegas batiam nos testículos de Nezumi e tremiam — denunciava profundidade; A intensidade dos beliscões que ele dava nos braços de Nezumi, sempre deixando marcas vermelhas — denunciava o quanto ele estava perto de ter um colapso.

E como era incrível vê-lo gozando.

E como era incrível sentir seu membro sendo sugado até a última gota pelo interior quente e úmido de Shion.

_Inexplicável._

A delicadeza do sexo, a delicadeza do amor — das mãos, dos lábios, das coxas, dos cabelos, dos mamilos, do nariz. A delicadeza de um corpo, de um ser capaz de proporcionar tanto prazer utilizando sua sutileza nata no corpo de alguém tão oposto à sua personalidade.

Nezumi realmente não sabia explicar como era capaz de se segurar sob os toques eróticos de Shion.

Dificilmente rendia-se aos outros, mas tão facilmente rendia-se à delicadeza dele.


End file.
